FP - January, 2401
This page chronicles posts #13161-13280 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2401. *FP - December, 2400 *FP - February, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Wishing to help out after hearing from his daughter, KITAAN DHOW seeks out ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. He invites him out for coffee and is surprised to hear everything that is going on and offers a helping hand - which Andrus declines. En route to Earth, ABBOTT THAY and SAMANTHA THAY discuss her plans. Abbott implores her to go back to school and at least get certified as a bounty hunter because he doesn’t want her with him. When SAMANTHA gets back to Earth, after the Q plot, she seeks out MICHAEL RICHARDSON, wishing to live with him while she sorts things out. SAMANTHA then seeks out KITAAN who is a professor of hers to see if she can make up work for missing the first couple of days. He is agreeable and wants to help. SAMANTHA then meets with her father ANDRUS and lays it all out, apologizing and accepting Andrus’ apologies as well. UNA-KORAN JATAR wants to meet with CHIARO DHOW and visits with him to learn more about the guy who may be his future step-father. Second Week With Samantha on her own now, ASHLEY MOSS and MICHAEL RICHARDSON are able to have some one-on-one time. They talk about his job which he still isn’t happy with and he makes a suggestion on going to the past for a vacation. MICHAEL then seeks out JILLIAN HORTON who sympathizes with him but eventually says he isn’t allowed. Seeking out BRYCE WREN, MICHAEL and ASHLEY are able to pay him to get a device which will allow them to travel back and forth into time. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is relaxing in the pool when CATHASACH UNA comes home. They chat about her restaurant progress and she convinces him to help out with renovations since he is such a handy-man. JASMINE DORR is happy to show her daughter off and visits with her biological father, DEKE FORSYTHE. She shows him his granddaughter and they’re able to bond. LALI GREENWOOD keeps up her belief in CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD as president and manages to convince him to more seriously look into it. Third Week Back at school, SAMANTHA THAY has been studying when she is found out by DENORIAN THAY from a list of names in the classes. He confronts her and she admits to eloping. Looking for new people on his crew, BASTIAN WAY runs into a woman named RAIA and decides to keep her on the ship because she is attractive. N’LANI (UNA) DHAJA is back in 2401 and decides to spend her time with KITAAN DHOW and EVA DHOW because she doesn’t know how her family will react. She finds it weird to be around him since he is her husband in her time. N’LANI seeks out Jatar first but runs into ANNA-ALEENA THAY and is happy to catch up and get such a warm welcome - making a promise to keep in touch for the wedding. Fourth Week Still in the future N’LANI (UNA) DHAJA visits with CATHSACH UNA and has a reunion with him. She enjoys seeing her father again but he is disappointed she isn’t able to stay longer. ZURI DORR does an ethics experiment with DEKE FORSYTHE by luring him to her quarters and seducing him. The two spend the whole day in bed having sex and she tells him if he gets to be Captain than she would formally date him - something he agrees to aspire to. NARYANNA DORR is at Zuri’s to drop some things off when she runs into DEKE. She confronts him and is shocked to know he is having sex with Zuri, leaving in tears when he gets mean. DEKE then decides to tell JASMINE DORR himself what is going on before she finds out from anyone else. She is shocked too but feels worse for her father who she says is being manipulated by Zuri. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD surprises LALI GREENWOOD with the news that he has taken her advice and put his name into the presidential race. ZURI gets a communication from INDIRA DORR on the Valiant and brags to her about sleeping with Deke. Indira is flooded and the rose coloured glasses removed when Zuri threatens to spill the beans about Indira/Carlyle. Cardassia Plots First Week Going to BRODEL KASSAT’s café, GWENI DAMAR is happy to be spending some time with him until she goes into labour. He helps her out, going with her all the way to the hospital where ROKAN DAMAR is born (January 05, 2401). Our for dinner, LANA BERN, CELAR BERN, KEGEN DAMAR and NATIME DAMAR are at Stars. They catch up but then have a disagreement about who pays foe what. Later, LANA and CELAR gossip about it. KEGEN, feeling more down now than before, goes home and runs into GWEN DAMAR who presses him and he admits that he is suicidal. CELAR has the time to visit with ETTI DAMAR to go over the legalities of her interest in having an aquatic sanctuary on Lakat. Second Week Happy about his promotion, AARIX DAMAR contacts ZETERI DAMAR and tells her about his new placement by himself in his own shuttle. She is excited and asks him to come home for their anniversary. Third Week Now born, MAYLIN DAMAR is heading home with NATIME DAMAR and KEGEN DAMAR. The parents get into a chat about the baby and how Kegen still doesn’t seem happy. Natime references they should move to the Federation but Kegen has none of it (January 18, 2401). SISI VENIK is really into Yorkin Damar now and is watching his Damar movie when JEVRIN VENIK comes in and warns her against guys like Yorkin. Fourth Week At the Damar residence, ANI DAMAR and BRY VENIK are having some fun when they get some bad news. GWENI DAMAR has fainted, as well as GWEN DAMAR and YORKIN DAMAR seem distraught. They learn from OZARA BERN that Aarix Damar has gone missing and is presumed dead after a storm in space. ANI takes it upon herself to be the strong one and seeks out ZETERI DAMAR telling the woman she is now a widow. Zeteri is very upset and seeks help with her parents. TOREL DAMAR is at the house to look after everyone and talks to GWEN. He snuggles with her but is reminded of Suni and admits if things were different he would want to marry her. It’s CELAR BERN’s turn to tell KEGEN DAMAR the news. Kegen is devastated but gets very quiet, asking Celar to leave his apartment to be alone. SISI VENIK is having more interest in guns because of Yorkin and talks to DURAS VENIK about teaching her how to use them. She decides that she wants to be a weapons designer. ZETERI is at her parents place and SIYAL INDUS offers what she can to comfort her child. She gives her support and advice, just wanting Zeteri to get through this. KEGEN is then visited by NATIME DAMAR who attempts to help him, finally convincing him to leave Prime and get away from all the drama. Bajor Plots First Week Now going through with testing, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KATRIONA WOLFE meet with ZAYN VONDREHLE and are able to get her DNA tested and then have to wait for results. She is still nervous about finding something worse in her past. Second Week In the Liu residence, HAYDEN LIU gives NERYS LIU a tribble as a gift, prompting her to tell him that she is pregnant with a baby girl and going to be due in May - this makes Hayden very happy. Third Week Working on names and a new room, HAYDEN LIU and NERYS LIU discuss their future plans and decide that they are going to name their new baby Zavala. LAUREN UNA is at university when SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS surprises her with being on the planet and they make intimate plans! Fourth Week Now with information on Katriona’s background, ZAYN VONDREHLE tells BENJAMIN WOLFE that she is related somehow to the Dhow line. Ben is surprised but wants to look more into it before Kat finds out anything more. HAYDEN LIU is out with his son when LAUREN UNA catches up with him. She is happy to hear that he is expecting and they talk about babies. Q Plots First Week When SAMANTHA decides to run away on a trader ship instead of staying on Earth, Q comes to see her two weeks early. She explains that she wants to keep her siblings around but that she doesn’t want to go back. Q advises against it and then brings her through time to see why. June, 2404:Q brings SAMANTHA to 2404 where he shows a future version of herself as a drug addict and living with a man named Weland. fABBOTT shows up and he divorces fSAMANTHA and is still upset about it which shows Sam that Abbott really does love her. October, 2404:Things are going badly for fANDRUS and fVYLIN and Q shows SAMANTHA that her parents eventually divorce because she ran away and her fathers unwillingness to apologize. Unknown, 2407: Now alone, fSAMANTHA meets with fCARLYLE SORENSEN who has relapsed and is now on TC again. Knowing each other through Edward, they have sex in order for her to get drugs but then she OD’s. Later, fMORGAN has to tell fANDRUS about what happened and he is so overwrought with guilt that he kills himself. SAMANTHA is devastated and it changes her mind to go back. USS Valiant Plots First Week Between KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA FROBISHER some tension breaks and she finally blurts out a big part of her issues. She explains how hard she took his death and how she was disappointed with herself for not being stronger. He accepts this and they make love for the first time since being back. KENNEDY then speaks with SIDNEY PIPER who recommends that he get some more time in the holodeck to relax. He agrees but hesitantly. Later, KENNEDY and INDIRA are in the holodeck when Kennedy has a panic attack and they have to leave. Second Week In Ten Forward, CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS seems distant, running into ZAINA NESRIN (literally). They talk some and then decide that they should be closer friends since neither seems to have too many people to talk to. CHLOE keeps having really strange dreams which include a man named JAX RAL. He has a keen interest in her since reaching out for Kennedy/Emily and uses sexuality to get control. JAX starts to become a regular in CHLOE’s dreams, the vice grip he has over her is only deepened through her sexual submission - something she offers to protect Tony Norad. Third Week More and more dreams/nightmares begin to plague CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS. Now, they happen when she is around P’CCH C’RRM who senses from her that she is aroused. Some tension happen between the ladies before things really heat up and JAX RAL finally goes all the way with CHLOE in a dream state. Soon, JAX arrives in person and NRR’BT MADDIX contacts him in his vessel. KENNEDY FROBISHER is calls to the bridge where they make the decision to allow the Betazoid man on. Needing some time to herself, EMILY ALDAN finds time in the holodeck to get swept away in the fun of ROBIN HOOD - a romantic she gets a crush on. CHLOE is shocked when she finally meets with JAX face to face after her name was given on a list of people to contact. Discovering he is a real person adds a new dimension to their relationship. ZAINA once more has breakfast with CHLOE and notices that she is a bit different. Asking if it is about Tony, Chloe defends her CO. JAX and CHLOE spend some more quality time together in the holodecks and he is able to learn more about the Alpha Quadrant. Fourth Week Receiving a message from SAMANTHA THAY, CARLYLE SORENSEN is shocked when she tells him about her Q experience. From there, he guesses that the problems he would’ve encountered have to do with Indira and promises to be watchful. KENNEDY FROBISHER is interviewing JAX RAL about his presence on the ship. He believes the man is not a threat and allows him more access to the ship, as well as agreeing to take him with them to the Alpha Quadrant. JAX, upset about his chat with Kennedy, starts to manipulate CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS again, this time getting her to have sexual relations with PCC’H C’RRM. 20th Century Plots Second Week The next day, MICHAEL and ASHLEY are able to beam back to December, 1996, during a time he knows his other self is in Montana for the holidays. Ashley is shocked about the pollution of this time while Mike is like a kid in a candy store, happy to be back in his place/time. Third Week Still in December, 1996, ASHLEY MOSS is tricked by a common scam until MICHAEL RICHARDSON recognizes the man doing it. He uses his sway as a cop to explain to what was happening, which surprises Ashley. Fourth Week Going out for a nice dinner, MICHAEL RICHARDSON and ASHLEY MOSS are dressed to the nine’s. Still, they are interrupted by ZOE O’DONALD who is Mike’s crazy ex-girlfriend. They get into a physical fight before Mike pulls the ladies apart and they leave. #01 January, 2401 #01 January, 2401 #01 January, 2401